facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Corelaari
Corelaari, 'formerly New Krypton, '''was an ancient civilization with a long and troubling history which stretched long before it was found in 12 New Empire. Many versions of this history have been made over time so finding the true history is a difficult endevour. History showed that many years ago, the Krypton Home Planet was destroyed by the actions of its High Council, leaving only Argo City as the remnants of an ancient society. They resettled on a new planet in the Unknown Regions in complete isolation until one of the Imperial Star Destroyers launched during the Unknown Regions Exploration begun by Emperor Walker months after the end of the Killik War found the isolated planet in 12 NE and made contact. The Council Head took over in a ruthless campaign which came to be his undoing. Isobelle Glover, a woman who had found herself stranded on the planet many years ago took command of the nation as it began an era of anti-isolation. The nation was renamed in an attempt to re-write the future of the nation, and the government completely remodelled. The descendants of Isobelle would rule Corelaari for centuries after, remodelling the government to suit their ultimate plan. Ancient History Krypton was a planet which the original location has not been found. It has been speculated that its origin was outside of the galaxy although such claims have never been substantiated. Krypton was an intergalactic power, thousands of shuttles and vessels passing Krypton's atmosphere daily. It was known for its remarkable power and diplomatic skills, along with its military prowess. It created weapons of undeniable strength and kept order through sometimes extreme means. Sometimes during its exploration of the galaxy, and other galaxies, it is recorded that they met the Galactic Empire in the GFFA. Kryptons power grew, to the point that someone within it would eventually try to take it over. Jax-Ur was a warlord who attempted to take over Krypton, using his Nova Javelins to instill fear. He launched three of his eighteen weapons, destroying the Moon of Krypton, which had hosted the sister civilization of Krypton. The Moon was almost destroyed. Fortunately Jax-Ur's forces were spread too thin, and he was quickly subdued after the incident, although his Nova Javelins were never found. From that moment, the High Council of Krypton decided that technology could be lethal to the people, and closed off its borders permanently, withdrawing from the galaxy, and destroying any technology that could potentially be dangerous to the planet and people themselves. Last Days of Krypton This continued for many generations, until approximately 1000 BNE. Jor-El created the Phantom Zone in an experiment in his Manor. Restricted from traveling out to the stars in the sky, he tried to create a portal to another dimension where theoretically, he would be able to travel. However this backfired, the Phantom Zone taking him to merely a barren wasteland. While Jor-El was trapped in the Zone for a few hours before Zara released him. The Phantom Zone was one way only, until the polarity of the crystals were reversed to let people out, but not in. It would be later discovered that people in the Phantom Zone could not age or die, but they could see the world continue on without them. Commissioner Zod of the Commission of Technology Acceptance, when presented with the Phantom Zone confiscated it because of its potential harm. The device could not be destroyed, however Zod wasn't concerned about that. Taking the Zone into his private area where it could be used later. The planet was then visited by aliens, one of whom was a traveler who wanted to archive Krypton and introduce it to the outside world. He was subsequently killed in an accident which was organized by Commissioner Zod. Then a being known as Brainiac took the city of Kandor and placed it in a jar for its safety, before leaving. Krypton, reeling in the loss of its capital and government, turned to Commissioner Zod, who quickly worked to establish his power. He created a new style of government and pushed Jor-El to create his new capital in the old city of Xan City, which had been the base of Jax-Ur's power. Soon the government began to turn to tyranny, and people from Argo City and the surrounds began to create a new High Council to rival Zod, who had donned the title of General. One by one, General Zod made those disappeared, yet Argo City, lead by Jor-El's brother, Zor-El, was still rebelling, the whole rebellion being created through it. General Zod then tried to launch his Nova Javelins at the City, in a vain attempt to make them see reason. Jor-El tried to stop him, but instead reprogrammed the Nova Javelins. All of the remaining weapons targeted a nearby comet which was, by Jor-El's calculations, a threat to Krypton. Stunningly, Jor-El then trapped General Zod in a force field, cutting him off. Soon after Jor-El was able to get all of the prisoners out of the Phantom Zone, put there by General Zod. They quickly established their High Council and sentenced Zod and his most loyal supporters to be put in the Phantom Zone for life. The New High Council was worse than the original. They saw nothing except the dangers that the potential technology could give. They turned their attention to the Phantom Zone. In a vane attempt they threw the Phantom Zone into a volcano, again to Jor-El's great distress. As it was done he finally knew that it was the end of Krypton. The Phantom Zone began to grow with the power of the planet, finally swallowing the core of Krypton itself, destabilizing the planet and utterly destroying the planet. Jor-El and the High Council were killed in the events that continued, yet one city remained. Argo City had put on a shield, and launched by the animosity of the destruction, their city was launched into space, spinning into an unknown direction. A new era of Krypton was to begin. New Krypton's Founding Zor-El and his people were now flying through space in a direction they knew little about. Years passed by, decades even, before they found another planet. Argo City was headed straight for it, a collision course, but this was not a problem. During the journey they had planned for a potential drop, putting inertial dampeners and stabilizers along the city. It began to descend upon the planet, and although much of the structure was damaged critically, ninety nine percent of the population survived. Jor-El called the planet New Krypton, the legacy of Krypton. Within hours of formally naming the planet, Jor-El died of a heart attack.His son would succeed him. The people quickly settled on the planet, building structures with the crystals that Jor-El's father, Yar-El had created. Buildings formed in weeks and months. A High Council was created, the Council Head being Zor-El's son, Jor-El, named after Zor-El's now dead brother. New Krypton was no different to the old Krypton. Technology and travel were even more out of the q uestion than before. After the destruction of the planet through their own actions, the Commission for Technology Acceptance was created once more, with more strict guidelines. The Commissioner was a High Council member, and destruction of all technologies would be undergone with at least two witnesses. Although their technology boomed once more, they were restricted in how far they could go. The records of the past encounters were kept, yet scientists could only postulate about the stars. Recent History End of an Era In 8 NE a foreign object was sighted in the orbit of New Krypton by a scientist in the High Reaches of the planet. It immediately followed protocol, sending an instant transmission to the High Council. Only Hal-Il would recieve this transmission. The scientist thought it was only a meteorite but the Council Head knew better. Taking his personal vehicle he arrived at the area to see a sight most bizzare. A shuttle had crash landed in the area but it had remained mostly intact. A woman stood outside the shuttle, a few bruises but no real injuries. Her hair white as snow, she introduced herself as Isobelle Glover. She warned him of the threat that the Imperial's brought to his planet, and told him how she could help. Isobelle forsaw a time when Imperial's would rain from the sky and threaten to destroy all they knew. She said that at that time, he would have to act quickly. Although he didn't know what she meant, Hal-Il seemed to want to trust the woman. In exchange for her word that she would help them, she bestowed upon him a ring filled with Dark Side Magic. Through that she would contact him. However he did not realize the full extent of the ring. She could control his actions, manipulate his feelings, and change his thoughts as he had them. In essence, Hal-Il was Isobelle's puppet. A role that he played with distinction. Isobelle's prediction came true merely years afterwards. An Imperial shuttle named the ''Seeker arrived above the planet. Following protocol, it first made contact with the planet, meeting Scientist Sel-Or who would explain parts of Kryptonian society. However once aboard the Seeker they quickly made a fleeting contact with the Hal-Il, before teleporting directly into the High Council Chambers. This move quickly backfired when the team consisting of Delia Halvern, Captain George Zahn, Garven Mynd and Sel-Or, was arrested on sight. With Commissioner of Technology Acceptance Leela Ry-Ak fighting on the team's side, they made their way out of the Government Complex and into the waiting hands of Isobelle Glover. Isobelle began to manipulate Hal-Il further, making him call of hunts in the immediate vacinity to give her time to meet with these people. However what Hal-Il didn't realize is that these actions would lead ultimately to the end of his reign as Council Head. Working with the team she acted the part of a stranger who had been stranded on the planet for too long and simply wanted off, while working on her plan to completely annihilate the existing powerbase and take the planet for herself. During the last four years she had worked meticulously on a how to secure the government and fulfill her still unknown goals. After Isobelle took command, she renamed the nation Corelaari in order to break the ties that the planet was used to feeling. It formally signed its way into the Galactic Empire in 13 NE. In 15 NE Isobelle formally formed the the Order of the Hidden. This Order was founded for unknown reasons, but would soon take over the Rao-Orthadoxy as the nation's prominant religion. Jedi Rebellion Isard Glover sat as the High Priestess of the Corelaari, examining a few of the Priests that made up her sacred order of the Hidden. Unspeaking in their silent way they informed her of a strange feeling within the Force. A signal of change. Although Isard could not answer these questions she refused to go to the Empire for advice just yet. She felt that some time would be needed before it was time to make her knowledge of this clear. However after her husband died in a battle during the Jedi Rebellion, she pledged the entirity of the Hidden to eliminate the Jedi. Before this time, the Hidden had never before been seen outside of Corelaari. Former Government The Government of New Krypton was abolished in 12 NE when Isobelle Glover took over the role of Head of State. This lead to a massive restructure in a way that Kryptonian's never saw coming. High Council The High Council was made up of eleven members lead by the Council Head, who was elected into a ten year term by a majority vote of the existing Council. The Council Head spoke for the Council in public affairs and represented the Council during engagements. The only lifetime memer of the Council was the Commissioner of the Technology Acceptance. The other six members of the Council were elected into short term positions of five year terms. This Council was abolished during the Reconstruction of Government following Isobelle Glover's take over of the nation. Known High Councillors; *Zor-El - Founder of New Krypton *Jor-El II - Council Head (~1000 BNE - ~980 BNE) *Hal-Il - Council Head (7 NE - 12 NE) *Leela Ry-Ak - Commissioner of Technology Acceptance (2 NE - ?) *Juy-Or (7 NE - 17 NE) *Por-It (7 NE - 17 NE) *Ian-Ok (7 NE - 12 NE and 12 NE - 17 NE) *Juie Uli (7 NE - 12 NE) *Janus Ye (7 NE - 12 NE) Commision of Technology Acceptance The Commission was responsible for monitoring and accepting all technology within New Krypton. The Commission itself dealt with technology that was being examined for probable acception into Kryptonian society. This branch of Kryptonian society wasn't abolished immediately, but was restructured to use the technology available to build new technology. It was renamed to simply become the Commission of Technology. Known Commissioners; *Kea-Ton (10 BNE - 2 NE) *Leela Ry-Ak (2 NE - ? NE) Current Government High Priestess This is the title held by the direct descendant of Isobelle Glover, a hereditary role which ruled the planets of Corelaari with a tight yet fair hand. It was the Head of Government and the Order of the Hidden. The position was formally created in 12 NE and continued on uninterrupted right through to the Millennial era. Known High Priestesses; *Isobelle Glover (12 NE - 41 NE) *Lynette Glover (41 NE - 50 NE) *Emily Glover (269 NE - 299 NE) *Isard Glover (299 NE - 342 NE) *Debra Glover (960 NE - ?) *Gayle Glover (? - ?) Lord Priest The Lord Priest is the second in command of the Corelaari Government. They are the person that deals with the day to day running of Corelaari when the High Priestess is otherwise indesposed. The Lord Priest is often if not always a member of the the Order of the Hidden, although their duties involve the actual order of the Corelaari Government. The Order of the Hidden insignia]] The Hidden was an Order created by Isobelle Glover for still unknown reasons. It established its own Mantra and used mysterious Force-like powers to study the Force. Members of the Hidden were rarely seen outside of the Temple of Rao. During the Jedi Rebellion though was one of the rare occasions. The Hidden worked with the Imperial Order of the Sith to eliminate the Jedi threat to the galaxy. Isard Glover's husband Lord Thiess was involved in one of the earliest battles of the Jedi Rebellion, and was killed. In a pure act of revenge Isard used the resources at her disposal to destroy those that had hurt her. This was the most out of character act for the Order of the Hidden.